Algunas Cosas Raras
by Illya Stern
Summary: El nuevo Patriarca ya está instalado en el Santuario, pero algunas cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder en el lugar que alberga a las 12 casas...


**Fanfiction que obtuvo en segundo lugar en el concurso de MINIFIC PARODIA realizado en Saint Seiya Foros.**

**...**

**Algunas Cosas Raras**.

Era un día tranquilo en el Santuario, la paz reinaba en la tierra otra vez. Cada caballero dorado estaba custodiando su casa: Kiki en Aries, Integra en Géminis, Fudo en Virgo y Seiya en Sagitario. Sólo faltaba uno.

De pronto, Kiki ve a lo lejos que Shiryu, junto a su hijo Ryuho se aproximaban al Santuario.

-¡Hey Kiki!-, gritan padre e hijo al caballero de Aries mientras corren.

-Ya están aquí, que bueno-, dice Kiki mientras sale a recibirlos.

-¿Cómo estuvo su viaje, amigos?—

-Algo cansador, pero divertido. Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí-.

-¡Tengo algo que pedirles!-, exclama Kiki preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-, pregunta Shiryu intrigado.

Han pasado varias cosas extrañas en el Santuario... Últimamente se han perdido cosas de las casas de Acuario, Piscis y Capricornio. Recuerden que las Doce Casas están dotadas de comodidades para nosotros los caballeros dorados. Cada casa, aunque no esté custodiada por un caballero dorado está con sus camas, jacuzzis, lujosos baños y hasta internet wifi, con su respectivo computador personal. Todo esto se logró porque Athena accedió, y además se convenció que este lugar debía ser más acogedor, no como el desorden que existía en los tiempos de Saga, ya que ahí no había ni respeto por los demás.

Las cosas que se han perdido de esas casas son sus utensilios de cocina y baño, las ropas de cama y ahora último las señales wifi de esas casas han desaparecido de igual forma como desaparecen los cosmos.

-¿QUÉ? ¡ESO ES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE!-, grita Ryuho aterrado. Es lo más importante para sobrevivir, cómo uno no se va a contactar con sus amigos caballeros, cómo uno va a presumir su vida por Facebook, cómo se puede quedar imposibilitado de subir a la red la comida que va a degustar a Instagram ¡CÓMO!.

-Espera un momento…-expresa Shiryu con una mirada pensativa, mientras aguanta un nudo en la garganta. Respira hondo y dice: ¡ESTO NO TIENE QUE ESTAR PASANDO EN LA CASA DE LIBRA, POR FAVOR!

-Yo no he tenido noticias de…- En ese momento Kiki es interrumpido por Shiryu.

-Hazte a un lado, debo ir hacía Libra ahora—Shiryu empuja a Kiki, toma a su hijo de la camisa y corre desesperadamente a la Casa de Libra.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Géminis estaba Integra revisando Facebook, cuando de pronto tiene la idea de ver el perfil de su hermana. Cuando lo ve no se lleva una gran sorpresa, sino cosas esperadas. Algunos de los estados que se apreciaban eran:

"_Shiryu, anoche soñé que aceptabas mi solicitud de amistad"._

"_Shiryu, quédate con tu niñita china"._

"_Mi hermana es lo mejor del mundo". _

"_Integra, maldita y desgraciada, te quedaste con la armadura de Géminis"_.

Integra pensaba mientras leía la pantalla de su computadora _-Siempre así hermana, tus personalidades tan especiales. Igual te extraño, querida Paradox_—

En la casa de Virgo todo era normalidad. Fudo era el que menos uso le daba a la tecnología instalada por Athena en el Santuario. Lo único que el caballero dorado hacía era ver documentales de cómo estaba el mundo en estos tiempos, para así tener ideas de cómo llevarlos al camino de la redención.

-¿Por qué estos humanos no andan por un buen camino?—se preguntaba Fudo así mismo. –Muchas guerras, mucha destrucción… Ámense de una vez-

Con un notable aburrimiento el caballero de Virgo sale de su casa y en eso se encuentra con Shiryu y su hijo.

-¿Supongo que ya sabes lo que está sucediendo?— pregunta agitado Shiryu a Fudo.

-Sí, lo sé—contesta Fudo sin expresar preocupación alguna.

-No pareces muy preocupado—le dice Ryuho.

-Bueno, el ve si le afecta o no. Vámonos a Libra para saber si está sucediendo lo mismo ahí—

Shiryu sigue su camino hacía Libra junto a su hijo, mientras que en la casa de Sagitario habían algunos problemas menores.

Seiya, que ya sabía de la situación quería comunicarse con Saori por mensaje móvil, pero esta no le respondía ni con señales de humo. Bueno, eso era normal, ya que sólo ella respondía o enviaba mensajes cuando quería saber del estado del Santuario.

-¿Por qué nunca me contesta mis mensajes?—dice entristecido el legendario Seiya -Siempre es así de malita conmigo—

En Japón, en la mansión Kido, la Diosa recibe un correo electrónico de parte de Kiki explicándole la situación. Algunas de las casas del Santuario (Piscis, Acuario y Capricornio) han perdido sus señales de red wifi. Saori considera que es una situación grave y planea ir de inmediato a Grecia.

-¡Tatsumi! Debemos ir al Santuario, algo grave está sucediendo—

-Como usted mande, Señorita— Tatsumi sale a hacer los preparativos.

-¡Koga! ¡Koga, ven aquí!—

El muchacho baja las escaleras y llega hasta la sala. -¿Qué es lo que sucede?— pregunta el joven pegaso.

-En el santuario están desapareciendo las redes wifi de algunas casas y debemos ir a ver lo que está pasando. Además, puedes ayudarme, sabes más de tecnología que yo-

-Bueno, iré. De paso le avisaré a Yuna y los demás—

-No, sin ella… Perdón, sin nadie más, con nosotros, Seiya y los otros caballeros dorados es suficiente para resolver este problema—

-_Yo quería que fuera Yuna_— piensa Koga.

Tatsumi entra en la sala en donde están Saori y Koga y les dice –Está todo listo para partir ahora mismo, señorita—

-Ya es hora de irnos. Vamos, Koga-

Los tres abordan el avión privado de la familia Kido rumbo al santuario. Antes de salir Saori envió un mensaje a Kiki para decirle que iba camino al santuario.

Shiryu y Ryuho llegaron a la casa de Libra. Comenzaron a revisarla y se dieron cuenta que todo lo tecnológico estaba intacto y lo más importante, la red wifi no tenía problemas, así que había un libre uso de internet. Además las otras cosas, como el baño y las camas estaban intactos

-¡Gracias a Athena todo está bien aquí!— exclamó aliviado Ryuho.

-Ryuho, iré a la casa de Sagitario-

-Está bien—

Shiryu fue a visitar a Seiya y de paso preguntarle acerca de lo que les contó Kiki cuando llegaron al Santuario.

Al llegar a Sagitario Shiryu ve que Seiya está algo triste.

-Hola... Oye, ¿por qué esa cara? ¿Qué sucede?—

-¡SAORI NO RESPONDE MIS MENSAJES!—

-Oye, oye, las mujeres suelen comportarse de esa forma, así que mejor tranquilízate y hablemos de lo que está sucediendo-

-¿Sabes por qué está pasando esto? ¿Sospechas de alguien?, le pregunta preocupado Shiryu a Seiya.

Seiya respira hondo y contesta –Sí tengo una sospecha. Creo que se trata…-

En ese momento llega un mensaje de Kiki a Shiryu que dice:

"_Athena está en el santuario, vengan rápido a la casa de Aries_".

A ese lugar acudieron ambos y se reunieron con el resto de los caballeros dorados y Athena.

-Cuando yo dejé el santuario las instalaciones tecnológicas y las demás cosas estaban en perfectas condiciones, incluso en las casas que no están custodiadas por algún caballero y ahora no hay nada de lo que yo mandé a instalar en al menos tres casas. ¿Alguna idea de lo que está sucediendo?—

-Se hicieron revisiones en las casas en que sucedió el problema y no se encontró nada extraño—contesta Kiki con seguridad.

-Por lo menos en el resto de las casas custodiadas las cosas siguen normales—afirma Integra.

-Athena, ¿has hablado con el Patriarca sobre esto?—pregunta Fudo.

-Todavía no, pero pronto iré a visitarlo. Escuchen todos: manténganse atentos con lo que está sucediendo y cualquier movimiento extraño me avisan—Athena se retira de la casa de Aries para reflexionar lo sucedido.

Como las casas están equipadas con internet y computadoras personales (regalías que sólo puede tener un caballero dorado), Koga y Ryuho se entretienen mirando Facebook en la casa de Libra. Ryuho, mientras Koga termina su partida de "Preguntados", se acerca a observar afuera y sale a la parte posterior de la casa y se da cuenta que alguien completamente vestido de negro va hacía la casa de Escorpio.

-¡Koga, deja eso y ven ahora!—grita Ryuho con voz de alerta.

-¿Qué sucede?—

-Mira, alguien va hacía la casa de Escorpio. Oculta tu cosmos y vamos hacía allá—

Los jóvenes caballeros van a Escorpio y entran sigilosamente escondiéndose detrás de las columnas de la casa y grabando lo que sucede con sus teléfonos móviles. En ese momento ven a un sujeto vestido con una gran capa negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Para iluminarse, aquél el individuo sólo encendió una vela y comenzó a desarmar la computadora que estaba en la casa de Escorpio y por último cortó los cables del dispositivo que le daba señal de internet inalámbrico a esa casa. En ese momento al sujeto se le caen las tijeras, se agacha para recogerlas, pero deja caer la capa negra que lo escondía.

En ese momento los muchachos se sorprenden cuando descubren la identidad del sujeto.

-Ese es… Es Harbinger— dicen los muchachos sorprendidos. Ellos pensaban que se encontrarían con algún sujeto externo al Santuario.

-Un momento ¿cómo llegó aquí, si se supone que Seiya está en la casa de Sagitario?-

-No lo sé, puede que todavía esté con los demás caballeros en la casa de Aries—

-Koga, mejor vámonos de aquí rápido y llevemos esta grabación con Saori-

Los chicos salen de la casa de Escorpio y van rápidamente en dirección a la casa de Aries. Cuando llegan al lugar todavía se encuentran los caballeros dorados ahí.

Agitados preguntan -¿Dónde está Athena?—

-Fue al avión en busca de sus cosas— contesta Integra.

-Para qué necesitas a Athena, Koga?— le dice seriamente Seiya.

-Necesitamos mostrarle algo importante. Eso es todo y ustedes pronto lo sabrán también—

Koga y Ryuho van hacía donde se encuentra el avión de Saori y se encuentran con ella que venía bajando unas maletas.

-Saori, necesitamos mostrarte algo— dice Koga seriamente.

-Ya sabemos quién es el causante de los desperfectos técnicos en el Santuario— afirma Ryuho.

Saori algo sorprendida deja sus maletas en el suelo -¿De verdad ya lo saben?—

-Así es, Saori— contesta Koga.

-Tienes que ver esto—dice Ryuho mostrando el teléfono móvil que tenía el vídeo.

En ese momento Saori mira el vídeo y se da cuenta que es Harbinger, el Patriarca del Santuario, el mismo que ella nombró es el que está causando los problemas.

-Koga y Ryuho, acompáñenme con los caballeros dorados—

Seria y decidida Athena va a reunirse con los caballeros dorados para mostrarles el video y contarles la situación. Koga y Ryuho también les relatan los hechos y confirman absolutamente todo lo de las imágenes.

-Harbinger empezó con las casas que estaban solas y aprovechó el momento de ir a Escorpio porque yo no estaba en Sagitario— dice Seiya algo sorprendido.

-No te preocupes, Seiya y mejor vamos todo a la sala del Patriarca— dice Athena.

Encabezados por Athena, todos suben hacía la sala del Patriarca y ahí se encuentran con Harbinger frente a ellos: el sentado (como si nada), con la túnica blanca y el casco dorado.

-¡Harbinger! ¿Por qué has causado estragos en las instalaciones que he hecho en el Santuario?—dice Athena fuertemente.

-Oye, oye, muy Athena serás, pero toca la puerta primero antes de entrar. ¿No te enseñaron nada de modales?— contesta Harbinger moviendo sus manos y con un tono notable de negacIón.

-¿Por qué desarmas lo que Ahena dejó? ¿Acaso no te gusta nada? Aprovechaste de pasar sólo porque yo no estaba en la casa de Sagitario. Causar estos desordenes en el santuario es quebrar su armonía y querer ir en contra de la paz que tenemos aquí— le contesta Seiya fuertemente.

Athena muestra el vídeo a Harbinger y este se muestra algo incrédulo (a pesar de que es él mismo) no quiere aceptar lo que está viendo.

Por todos los medios Athena y los caballeros siguen convenciendo a Harbinger, pero él no quiere y sigue negando los hechos.

-Yo sólo quería un poco de internet para mí— dice Harbinger entre lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no me diste un poquito de internet, Athena?—

-Porque el Patriarca está para representarme cuando no estoy aquí, para tomar decisiones en mi lugar, por eso él no tiene que tener distracciones—

-Ellos se divierten y yo no. Ahora que hay paz debería tener también un poco de entretención—

-Harbinger, sólo te pediré algo-, dice Athena.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Devuelve las cosas como estaban a sus respectivas casas y no hagas daño. El Patriarca no está para eso. Te daré esta noche como plazo-

Después de esas palabras a Harbinger, Athena y sus caballeros se retiran de la sala del Patriarca y dejan que éste reflexione acerca de lo sucedido.

Harbinger mirando las estrellas y pensando acerca de lo sucedido –_Ningún caballero, nadie, ni Athena me han hecho daño, sino que todo lo contrario. Desde que peleo por ella todo es distinto, me ha mostrado el camino del amor y de la paz y yo, ¿qué hago? Alterar los pequeños órdenes que ella hace aquí. Esa es una gran falta y la descubrieron. Si tal vez hago otra tontería, capaz que también lo descubran y sea lo mismo. Sí, he actuado mal y voy a arreglar lo que arruiné_—

Harbinger decide salir y arregla durante toda la noche lo destruido en las casas de Piscis, Acuario, Capricornio y Escorpio.

En la mañana decidió llamar a Athena para decirle sobre su actuar.

Se arrodilla ante su Diosa y le pide perdón por los estragos que causó –Perdóname Athena, actúe como un tonto consumido por la envidia—

-Harbinger que bueno que reconozcas que te equivocaste. ¿Prometes seguir fielmente mi camino y no causar ningún daño en este lugar?—

-Claro que sí, Athena— contesta Harbinger entre lágrimas.

-Yo debo retirarme ahora. Cuando yo deje el Santuario ve a donde Seiya—

Athena sale del salón del Patriarca y se despide de los caballeros Koga y Tatsumi se van y regresan con ella también a la Mansión Kido.

Después de que Harbinger se entera de la partida de Athena, éste va a la casa de Sagitario y le dice a Seiya que Athena lo mandó a ese lugar.

-Así es Harbinger, Athena dijo que aquí había algo para ti—

Seiya le entrega una caja que Harbinger abre y ve que es un teléfono móvil, en tono dorado y con el signo de Tauro grabado al reverso. Dentro había una tarjeta para él que decía:

"_No busques los odios. Ama, perdona y olvida; hoy te lo dice una amiga, mañana te lo dirá la vida"_.

**FIN.**

**...**

**Todos los derechos e izquierdos reservados a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Este trabajo es sólo por diversión y no lucrativo.**


End file.
